


Uncommon Mates

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, LITERALLY, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Curtis, Omega Verse, Power Couple, True Mates, alpha female reader, alpha verse, ball busting, mentions of sex and knotting, protective curtis, protective female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Curtis was your omega and you are very tired of the ones who rag on you both for it.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Series: Omega Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Uncommon Mates

You once said you had been born wrong. You should have been an omega like your mother and her mother before her. Instead, you had been born an alpha, but you didn’t let that stop you. **  
**

With suppressants, you could be anything you wanted to be and so an omega you pretended to be. Until the world froze over, until you came to the train and your life was never the same again.

There were no suppressants on the train, but by the time they finally wore off some six months later, with how the tail end had been treated, how badly everyone smelled, how hungry everyone was.

The last concern on anyone's mind was what you really were.

Turns out that was true for Curtis Everett as well. He had been born wrong or so he thought, male omegas....well that just didn’t happen. He could never have kids unless his mate was male in nature at the very least. But he didn’t want a male mate, he wanted a female.

He long ago knew kids would never be something for him, and he grew to be ok with it. When the world froze and life on the train started to unfold before his eyes....when he....and they....went after the little babies.....

A part of him died in those early days, no matter how much good he’s done since then, he will always know what he is capable of and it scares him sometimes. Not the brutal murder of other adults but the kids....that will always haunt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t like the tail end was big and yet it still took him a few years to meet you, maybe you had always hung back in the shadows, whatever the case may be, he was drawn to you right away, and when you scented the air and then looked right at him, it was a done deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He thought you a beta or omega like him before your scent made it clear that wasn’t the case and he just....stared at you with wide eyes one night in his tiny little bunk as you both scented each other, “Your alpha.”

You bit your bottom lip as you looked at him in worry, “And your omega, what of it?”

He opened his mouth to say something...anything and found he could not. 

In the end, it did not matter to either of you, he was yours and you were his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the years went on and revolts happened and failed, time and time again, both of you grew stronger, you found purpose in each other, helped the other one not feel so alone. You had long ago bonded and became mates. Most in the tail end didn’t even care one way or another, a few found it sweet.

A few also hated it, called it unnatural.

Both you and Curtis never paid them any mind.

Now it’s done, the train is yours, the tail-enders won and for once you both can enjoy a soft bed and hot shower. Food, actual food now tastes so good as you eat in the common area with a few of the others.

You are sore from the night before from all the many ways Curtis fucked into you and you love the ache and his little smirk as he eats tells you he knows. Of course he would, your scent was pure bliss, same as his.

Of course that group, that fucking group that’s always hated you both tries to ruin it. Of course, they stand over you and name call, say things they know will rile Curtis up, you can smell his anger. He wanted to protect you, how dare they talk to you like this, and normally you let him handle 95% of the showdowns, but tonight it’s your turn.

When you lay your hand over his arm and he looks to you with blazing eyes ready to defend your honor though, he sees the look on your face and slowly calms down a bit, and instead of a scowl on his face, a smirk slowly takes its place, “Give them hell alpha-mine.” He whispers.

Oh, you’ll make sure to love on him extra good later, you love when he calls you that. You stand up and get in the face of all three of them, they laugh but you make sure they won’t laugh again when they see you.

Kicking the other two away, you take on the leader by grabbing your nearby mallet Curtis made you for the revolt and you slam it right into his balls and dick. His shout, well scream really is loud, but you enjoy watching him on the ground, sobbing in pain.

He deserved it after nearly getting Curtis killed in the revolt, that had really been the icing on top of the cake for you after the years of bullshit from them. The other two alpha males size you up, but you give them no warning, before you do the same to them. Oh, they try to gang up on you, but it doesn’t work, Curtis trained you too well.

Curtis watches on with pride in his eyes.

Once they are all layed up on the floor, balls broken, useless now, you relax. When Curtis slides up behind you and wraps his arms around your middle and places his chin on your shoulder, his scent is pure smugness. He so did love watching his strong alpha kick-ass, just as you loved watching him do the same, “Shall we throw them in the back love?” His breath fans over your neck and you turn your head to kiss his bearded cheek.

“That would be best omega-mine, handle it won’t you?, I know you want a piece of them too.” You whisper into his scruffy cheek.

He purrs pleased before kissing you firmly, his eyes are hungry for you, but there will be time enough for that soon, you both know it. You kiss over his mating mark making him shiver and when he does the same to you, you shiver much the same. 

When he parts from you, he has some of his men follow him as they drag the three men away and you start walking back to your shared room. You couldn’t wait to ravish him when he got back.


End file.
